King Jack and Queen Sam
by Harpersgal
Summary: Jack and Sam go to a planet and the natives treat them in an intresting way.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own these people, although I wished I owned Jack. A/N: I don't know if I should continue this or not. Please read and review.  
  
Intro Sam walked into the briefing room. "Sit down major." said General Hammond. As she did so did he." Major we have a situation I sent Colonel to a planet, SG-12 has been observing the way of life that the life forms use. They are a pretty primitive race. We he designated them as the Nomeans. I let the Colonel go because they had seen some pretty amazing star patterns out there. He was bored and I let him go. We sent him through this morning and about 5 minutes later SG-12 was sent through out cold. Daniel is on an archeological dig and is away from the Stargate. We are due to have a Ron day view with him at 0700 tomorrow morning Teal'c is with his family and won't be back until next week. When we talk to Daniel we will be bringing him back and he should be at the planet with you in a couple of days with your permission."  
"With my permission sir?"  
"Yes I am going to send you through and in 72 hours I want a report on what's going on there." General Hammond said as both of them stood and saluted. "Oh and major bring him home safe." "I will sir."  
Chapter 1 Sam stepped through the Stargate. A crowd of people were standing around the gate. They were human. They wore clothes that looked like they belonged to cavemen.  
"I am here with Cornell Jack O'Neill."  
"Are you of his kin or are you the wife Sarah O'Neill. Only these are allowed to see the king." Said the oldest looking man  
"I am...um... I am the fiancé of King O'Neill, Sarah O'Neill left him a long time ago." The man nodded to a young boy. The boy walked up to the steps and took her hand. "Follow me miss." He led her into a tall building. He led her into a small room. Then through a series of doors. Then into what looked like a tomb. And there on a table with a blanket over his lower half was Cornell Jack O'Neill. She looked at his chest to see if he was breathing, She wanted to see the rise and fall of a steady breather. Nothing. He was dead. He couldn't be. She ran over to him and shook him. "Cornell O'Neill...Cornell... Jack...JACK!! Wake up! Wake up! Sam was now sobbing crying onto he chest. He had to be alive. He was supposed to be there for her always. She wheeled around violently. "Who did this? Who did this to him?"  
"We can revive him miss."  
"How?" she said now extremely mad.  
"Come with me." He turned and she followed him behind a sheet of glass. There was a panel of instruments and buttons. He pressed a huge yellow one "See we could not have him be king without a wife or kin. Now that you are here we can revive him and you both can rule. We shall have such a wonderful wedding. The wedding of King Jack and Queen Sam... is your real name Samantha and his Jonathon?" She nodded. "Of King Jonathon and Queen Samantha, sounds better anyway. By the way I am Numair your loyal servant."  
"Thank you." She turned her attention back to Jack. He started to move his fingers then he sat up. "What the hell was that!" Sam ran over to him arms outstretched. "Jack!" she said with little force. She threw her arms around him. She quickly put her mouth up to his ear and said "Act like you love me, don't say anything. I will explain later, and whatever you do not call me Carter." As soon as she said that he threw his arms around her. Then pulled her away and then to his lips. And he kissed her a long passion filled kiss. She returned the love. Then they had to break for air. For a while they gazed into each other eyes lovingly. Then Sam indicated that their was someone else in the room by looking at the boy they broke from each others embrace. The boy was smiling. "Come I will take to your room."  
Chapter 2  
On the way to the room Sam leaned over to Jack and said "Nice performance." Numair opened the door to a very large room. Every thing was big. The ceiling, the chairs, the pictures, even the fireplace was huge. "I will see you in the morning." Said Numair Jack who now had on the clothes he arrived in, looked around the room, "There are video cameras in here." He said "How do you know?" "I am black arts trained remember. Now what is this about?" "I will tell you but we are going to have to act like we are lovers." Sam said as she sat down on the bed. "That shouldn't be hard, we are anyways" "Yes sir but we have never had a chance to show it before." "True." He said as he sat down on the other side of the bed. He patted the spot next to him and she stood up took off her pack and shoes and crawled up next to him. He put his arm around her and she cuddled up next to him. And told him about what had happened.  
  
Chapter 3  
After she had finished telling Jack all that had happened, Jack told her what had happened to him, which was that he come here by him self the people had seen him and bowed down to him and that was the last thing he remembered. Well she looked down, she notice that they were holding hands, She looked at Jack's watch. It said 10:00. "Awww," Sam yawned, stretching her arms up, "I am tried aren't you." "Yeah a little. So...um... how are we going to handle the sleeping arrangements?" "Just like we did in the Artic." "Just without the broken ribs." They laughed for a while then looked deeply into each other's eyes. Jack put his hand on Sam's cheek, cradling it in his palm. He moved toward her. Then they kissed. Sam put her hand on the back of Jack's head and ran her fingers through his hair. They broke for air and leaned their foreheads together. "Sir..." "It's Jack, Sam, and I know." They came back together for another kiss. It was a splendid night for both of them.  
Chapter 4 When the sun rose they were still in each other's arms. They had the covers pulled up high but not high enough where you couldn't see Jack's chest. Sam had her hand on his chest and Jack had his arm around Sam. "Sir I can't... we shouldn't have... I have to go..." said Sam sitting up fast the reality that she had spent the night with her CO had just hit her. "Sam, please..." Jack said pleadingly. He put his arm out and grabbed her arm gently. "Sir..." said Sam. "It's Jack" "Sir I don't think we should do this we will be thrown out of the SCG." "Sam, I don't care now." "Oh, Jack shut up! You don't mean that and don't you dare say you do because I know that the SGC means more to you than anything even me! I couldn't live without the SGC, and neither can you!" She said as she put a sheet around her a stood up. "Being your pardon sir and miss." said Numair entering the room. Sam wheeled around still as angry as ever. "What do you want!" "I am sorry miss but I thought that since you hadn't been here in a while that you might have forgot where everything is like the breakfast room and where your clothes are. Your proper clothes." "Well," started Sam but before she could get anything else out Jack, who now had a sheet around his waist, had come over to her and put his hand over her mouth. Forbidding her to say anything more. "Thank you, so where are our clothes exactly." Numair nodded toward a door, "Those are your clothes sir..." then he gestured to another door, "...and here are your clothes, miss." Sam took a calming breath, "Thank you." Numair took out a map and handed it to Jack. "This a current map of the Castle. I will see you at breakfast." "Thanks." They said in unison. Sam walked over to her closet, it was a huge walk in closet, she started rummaging though all the clothes. She pulled out a dress she closed the door of the closet, and changed into the dress. She walked out of the closet, just as Jack was walking out. They bursted out laughing," Look at your clothes 


	2. King Jack and Oueen Sam part 2

Notes to readers: ~Sandgirl~ thanks for the offer I just might take you up on that sometime but for right now I got it, but thank you!!! ~aLeX24~Thanks I always have had an issues with spelling. Thanks for the tips!! ~RyanKathrynCelia~ Thanks for the tips and encouragement ~Sci Fi Fan Gillian~ Thanks!! ~wabibito~ Thanks here you go. ************************ Later after they had gotten over the shock of theirs and each others clothes, they headed down to breakfast. They walked into an extravagant hall with beautiful tapestries and furniture. A long wooden table stretched from one end to the other. The table was filled with delicious food, drinks, and pastries. "Yum," said Jack rubbing his tummy, "Let me at that pie!" Sam laughed, she knew his obsession with pie. They went down to the other end of the table as the servants bowed. When they got there two servants helped them into their chairs. Sam smiled she deiced to go with the flow, "LET THE FEAST BEGIN!!" she yelled. Jack looked at her, "I did know you had that in you." "You don't know everything, smarty pants." They laughed at then began eating their glorious feast.  
  
By the time they had finished they could barely move. "I think I will just stay here," said Jack. "We can't sir we got get up and get moving to work it all off." Sam said getting with Jack following her out of the room. "Ok fine we should try to find a way back anyways." "Won't they just let us go sir?" "I don't think so Carter they just found their king and queen after who knows how long." "Good point" ****************** TBC. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	3. King Jack and Queen Sam part 3

Ok first of all, I know this is short but I just wanted to you know that this story wasn't dead. I just have been having writer's block on it. And second of all I would like to apologize to all the people you have been trying to get me to update I am so sorry for some reason I wasn't getting your email. And now responses to readers;  
  
wabibito sorry it has taken me so long but here you go---- try not to yell- -- what am I saying yell--- yell your heart out!!  
  
Roseofthegate Thanks! Yes!  
  
When they had finally gotten the straight to move they didn't know where to go. They spent half the day trying to figure out where their bedroom was. They never did find it. They ended up stumbling into a beautiful garden. With native flowers, flowers for other planets, and flowers the had never seen before. They walked around until they had reached a water fountain. Sam was going to keep walking but Jack insisted that she sit down on the bench.  
  
"Why? We should try and burn off all the fat we ate this morning."  
  
"Please," Jack pleaded, "There is something we need to discuss."  
  
"What?" asked Sam, sitting down.  
  
"Well I .... I was thinking.... The people ....they think we aren't married yet right?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Well.... They are going to expect us to get married..."  
  
"Well.... Yes but do you think we will be here that long?"  
  
TBC... Please r&R!! 


End file.
